Beat It
. «The result was "Beat It," a macho foray into the realm of gritty hard rock.» |Duração = 4:19 |Gravadora = Epic Records |Compositor = Michael Jackson |Produtor = Michael Jackson, Quincy Jones |Certificação = (RIAA) (RIANZ) |Último single = "Billie Jean" (1983) |Este single = "Beat It" (1983) |Próximo single = "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" (1983) |Miscelâneo = }} "Beat It" é a quinta canção do sexto álbum solo de Michael Jackson, Thriller. Composta por Jackson, a canção marca um momento histórico para o cenário musical, onde as barreiras entre a música negra e branca começaram finalmente a ser quebradas. O solo de guitarra da canção, interpretado por Eddie Van Halen, é considerado um dos melhores solos de todos os tempos. Por causa de sua letra a música se tornou um hino anti gangues, chegando ao final de 1983 em primeiro lugar nas paradas musicais, ao lado de outra de suas músicas, "Billie Jean". Histórico Quincy Jones havia pedido para Michael compor uma música de rock para o novo álbum que seria lançado, Jackson então compos Beat It. Jones assim que ouviu, falou que era exatamente o que ele queria, uma canção de rock. Eddie Van Halen foi então convidado para fazer o solo de guitarra da canção. Durante as gravações de "Beat It", um alto-falante chegou a explodir no estúdio. Jones falou: Nunca tínhamos visto nada como aquilo em 40 anos que eu estava no ramo. Foi nessa época que comecei a ver a loucura que era a vida de Michael, durante as sessões de Thriller. Música A letra é um protesto contra as brigas entre gangues de ruas, algo muito comum na época. "Beat It" ganhou o prêmio Grammy de "melhor gravação do ano" e "melhor vocal rock masculino". "Beat It" foi a primeira música de rock de um cantor negro a ser tocada em rádios de rock voltadas para o público branco, e em rádios de música negra ao mesmo tempo. "Beat It" foi o primeiro rock de Michael Jackson, visto que suas outras canções sempre foram voltadas para o soul, disco ou pop. O sucesso foi tão grande que Jackson decidiu investir mais no gênero e daí saiu as músicas Dirty Diana, Black or White, Give in to Me, D.S, Morphine e Privacy. Videoclipe O videoclipe de "Beat It" foi dirigido por Bob Giraldi e recebeu vários prêmios como o American Music Awards, Billboard Video Awards, The Black Gold Awards, além de ser introduzido no Music Video Producer's Hall of Fame. A coreografia foi a primeira em que Jackson aparece dançando na frente com vários dançarinos repetindo seus movimentos, algo que se tornou marca registrada em suas performaces. Entre os dançarinos há cerca de 80 membros de gangues de verdade. A jaqueta de couro vermelha cheia de zípers utilizada por Michael ficou marcada como ícone da moda e se tornou objeto de desejo e inspiração. Performaces ao vivo Desde "The Jacksons - Victory Tour" (a última turnê de Michael com seus irmãos) até a HIStory World Tour (última turnê de sua carreira), Michael nunca deixou de apresentar "Beat It". A última performance dessa música foi em seu último show, que aconteceu em Nova Iorque em 2001 no Madison Square Garden para a comemoração de seus 30 anos de carreira solo, Slash fez o solo. Jackson iria performar a canção na turnê This Is It. Desempenho nas paradas musicais Intérpretes Relentless foi interpretada por vários artistas famosos, como: * Charlotte Church & Amy Winehouse * Fergie * Fall Out Boy & John Mayer * Yngwie Malmsteen lançou em 2010 uma nova coletânea com o título "Relentless", na qual deu uma roupagem inteiramente nova ao sucesso. Versão de Fall Out Boy com John Mayer }} Em 2007, no VMA, o FOB tocou Beat It, o que levantou suspeitas do que poderia ser um novo single. Em fevereiro de 2008, uma amostra da música foi deixada no site da banda, sendo que em 25 de março a canção virou single. O cantor John Mayer toca o solo da música, sendo alvo de críticas, por ter executado um solo visivelmente amador, sem técnica ou velocidade, tendo ficado extremamente inferior ao solo original, feito por Eddie Van Halen. O clipe foi indicado para melhor vídeo no VMA de 2008, mas quem levou foi o Linkin Park, com Shadow of the Day. O clipe é produzido por Shane Drake e o single por Patrick Stump. No vídeo, aparecem Hal Sparks, Tony Hale, Joel David Moore e Donald Faison. Ver Também *Fall Out Boy *Posições e Certificações do Single Categoria:Singles de 1983 Categoria:Singles de 2008 Categoria:Singles de Michael Jackson Categoria:Singles de hard rock Categoria:Singles número um na Billboard Hot 100 Categoria:Singles número um na Polônia Categoria:Singles de Fall Out Boy Categoria:Singles de John Mayer Categoria:Singles número um na Nova Zelândia